


Helping Your Fashion Disaster Friends

by LittleTaliMagpie



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Fashion Disaster Motomiya Daisuke, Miyakari (mentioned), Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Canon, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTaliMagpie/pseuds/LittleTaliMagpie
Summary: During a shopping trip with the other second gen kids, Daisuke is determined to find something for Ken to wear.The only problem is that neither of them are fashionable. Like, at all.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, Inoue Miyako | Yolei Inoue/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Daiken Discord Server





	Helping Your Fashion Disaster Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be Ken PoV, then Daisuke took over before Miyako shoved them both out of the way lmao.  
> There's no clear switch between them and it's all one scene so idk whether to mark it as pov alternate or third person omniscient so I chose neither whoops
> 
> Title is probably trash, I can't think of anything good lmao. Probably part of why I haven't posted for a while, besides lack of motivation orz
> 
> I have some ideas for other AUs but they need fleshing out. I also got an interesting Gamer AU suggestion that I wanna try out so who knows what I'll post next lmao
> 
> Enjoy! <3

“Honestly, Daisuke, how do you not have enough vests already?!” Miyako grouched, tapping her foot irritably. Ken chuckled awkwardly, watching his best friend dig through a rack of said articles of clothing, eyes shining with excitement. He couldn’t help but smile; Daisuke was so adorable when he was excited about something. V-mon hovered by Daisuke, pointing out potential vests he might like.

Daisuke inspected one the digimon offered thoughtfully. “Don’t you have enough bandanas? Yet you bought three the other day.” Miyako opened her mouth, and Daisuke quickly cut her off. “And they totally count, none of that “ _ they’re accessories so it’s fine _ ” bullshit.” She snapped her mouth shut, Armadimon snickering in response.

She glared. “The difference is I actually have some goddamned  _ fashion sense _ , thank you very much! I know how to accessorise, outside of  _ goggles _ and  _ huge-ass gloves. _ ” She tossed some of her hair over her shoulder and rounded on Ken. “Right, Ken- _ kun _ ? Honestly, talk some sense into your partner before he makes a stupid purchase.”

Ken frowned. “I don’t see the issue. If he likes them, why not buy them?” He shrugged, running his fingers through his hair.

“ _ Thank you _ ! Someone who doesn’t judge my every damn move!” Daisuke cheered.

Ken scoffed. “I never said  _ that _ …” Daisuke sent him the most betrayed look, breaking Ken’s facade as he dissolved into giggles.

Daisuke pouted. “Aren’t you gonna get anything?”

Ken waved a hand dismissively. “Oh, I’m fine. Nothing here looks all that interesting to me…”

“C’mon, there’s gotta be  _ something _ ! No shirts? Jeans? Dorky hats?”

Ken snorted. “Those are Takeru- _ kun _ ’s area of expertise.” Daisuke barked a laugh and Ken flushed, especially when he saw Miyako’s look of surprise; he wasn’t usually so snarky around them, despite having known each other for years now. Daisuke was still chuckling as he turned back to the racks, search efforts renewed. Ken knew he wasn’t gonna leave until he’d found him something and sighed, resigning himself for an unnecessarily long search. Miyako sidled over and started chatting with him, asking what his plans for the next week were and such.

Daisuke returned almost fifteen minutes later and held up a hanger. “How about something like this?” he asked, interrupting Miyako’s story. Ken gave him an exasperated look, gearing up to tell him off until he saw what Daisuke was holding. His words died in his throat.

“Is that…?” Ken’s voice came out smaller than he’d intended, but he was trying not to show too much excitement.

Daisuke beamed. “Yep! You love sweater vests, right?” Ken nodded mutely. “There’s a shitton back there, loadsa different designs!” He gestured with his thumb and Ken started bouncing on the balls of his feet. “C’mon! I’ll show you!” Daisuke grabbed his hand and dragged Ken away, though he was all too willing to follow now. Their digimon trailed after them like curious ducklings.

Miyako sighed and turned to Iori. “Geez, there he goes dragging Ken around again.”

Iori smiled wryly, checking out some of the hats. “Somehow, I don’t think he minds this time.” Miyako snorted and started perusing the accessories near the till. She was just asking Hawkmon’s opinion on which pair of earrings she should get - the starry ones were so cute though they were a bit elegant for her wardrobe, while the hoops were a little too plain - when Daisuke, Ken and their digimon returned. Ken’s arms were overflowing with sweater vests and his eyes were bright.

Miyako stared on in dismay. “Oh no, honey, please tell me you’re not getting those!”

Ken blinked, bewildered. “Why not? I like them…”

“I’m sorry, Ken- _ kun _ , but I’ve gotta be straight with you: those are the ugliest damn sweater vests I’ve ever seen in my 17 years on this earth.” V-mon laughed loudly, Armadimon joining him. Wormmon rubbed his little front claws together nervously.

Ken scowled. “They’re not  _ that _ bad…”

Iori raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. No help from him, then. And Daisuke was obviously not in a fit state to aid her, considering the gooey-eyed look he was giving Ken - honestly, she’d never expected him to be the mushy type but he melted whenever Ken was openly excited or happy. 

Miyako squared her shoulders and gripped Ken’s firmly, spinning him around and pushing him back towards the sweater vest aisle ( _ how is that even a thing??? _ ) “Show me the options, because there  _ has _ to be something better than that orange, or that gross mustard yellow. They totally don’t go with your complexion!” Ken grumbled all the way back to the aisle, Daisuke trailing after them cautiously. “Look, if you’re going to insist on this bullshit, at least get something that looks good. I mean seriously, how have you been dressing yourself all this time?”

Ken fidgeted. “Umm, well…” He looked away.

Miyako raised an eyebrow. “Well…?”

“I uh… usually ask my mum…” Daisuke choked, covering it with a coughing fit in an attempt to save Ken some embarrassment. It didn’t seem to work; Ken buried his face into the pile of sweater vests in his arms.

Miyako cleared her throat and turned to the racks. With a little help from Daisuke (whose opinion was surprisingly not bad when he was serious), she gathered a few that looked promising - royal blue, plum with pale pink diamond outlines, emerald green - and exchanged them for the ones in Ken’s arms. “Try these on.” she demanded, pushing Ken to the changing rooms.

Ken sighed as he pulled the curtain across. He showed them each one he tried, Daisuke thinking they all looked good. They were certainly better than the previous batch. In the end, he decided on the plum and the royal blue, putting the green back on the rack and then taking the other two to the counter before they could be snatched away too. Daisuke followed him, chuckling, to pay for his puffy sky-blue vest and logo t-shirt (the latter of which was admittedly cute). 

Miyako waltzed over to Iori, who was already holding a bag. “What’d ya get?”

He dug into it, pulling out a dark grey fedora with a velvety green ribbon. “I thought Takeru- _ san _ might like it.” he shrugged.

Miyako grumbled. “I’m the only one not getting something, laaaaame!” Iori shook his head fondly, turning when Armadimon tugged on his trouser leg.

“I wanna try it on, dagyaa!” he pleaded. Iori smiled and indulged him, the small yellow digimon ooh-ing. “Do I look like Takeru?”

Iori chuckled. “The spitting image.” Armadimon cheered and turned to show off to the other digimon. 

Miyako snickered softly, looking around while they waited. She wandered back to the shelf of accessories, idly running her hands over the hair pins. Her fingers stopped at one; a chunky pink barrette with little pearls glued on in a swirling pattern.  _ “This would be perfect for Hikari-chan!” _ With that thought in mind, she snatched it up and scurried over to the till, the boys already gathered at the entrance and ready to leave.  _ “I hope she’ll love it! It’s her favourite colour! Too bad valentine’s isn’t for a while yet…”  _ She shook the thought away - she could unpack  _ that _ later - and took the bag, thanking the clerk before skipping over to her friends.

“I can’t believe both of you are complete fashion disasters!” she cried, cackling at their twin noises of indignation. In the end, she was glad they’d all managed to get together, even though Takeru and Hikari hadn’t had the time. She loved to complain but she wouldn’t trade in these dumb boys for the world.


End file.
